Unnamed Vidiians
List of unnamed Vidiians. Assimilated Vidiian The assimilated Vidiian was a personality that Seven of Nine assumed when she developed a multiple personality disorder due to the discovery of a Borg vinculum. ( ) Vidiian 1 Vidiian #1 was at the comm of a ship that came upon Voyager while it was in a state of flux due to a spatial anomaly, causing two Voyagers to appear. He informed his commander that the weapons systems and shields were down on Voyager, prompting the commander to order an attack. ( ) }} Vidiian 2 The Vidiian #2 was part of a boarding party that attacked Voyager while it was caught in a spatial anomaly that caused a duplicate Voyager to appear. He shot and killed a duplicate Tuvok whose organs were than harvested. ( ) }} Vidiian Captain In an alternate timeline this Vidiian Captain was contacted by Kes, after she had time traveled back to 2371 to seek revenge on the crew of Voyager, who she blamed for keeping her away from her people. The Vidiian captain was offered information necessary to capture Voyager by Kes, in exchange for transport back to the Ocampan homeworld. ( ) }} Vidiian Commander The Vidiian Commander commanded a Vidiian ship that came upon Voyager and was puzzled by the sensor readings that suggest that Voyager was trapped in some sort of anomaly. When told that its shields and weapons systems are down, he decided to take advantage of the situation. He ordered his ship to fire on Voyager, and attached his vessel to the undamaged version of Voyager. He ordered a boarding party to harvest the crew's organs. ( ) }} Vidiian guard 1 This Vidiian guard was in charge of a work group that included Tom Paris and Peter Durst. They were being held in Vidiian mine, that also served as a medical experimentation camp. Later, the guard told Durst that the prefect of the camp wanted to discuss Durst's request to contact his ship. Paris tried to intercede and go in his place, but the Vidiian guard took Durst. Durst would be killed by Sulan, a Vidiian surgeon, who grafted Durst's face over his own. When B'Elanna Torres tried to get access to the computer console in the sleeping place, the two guards surprised her and tried to bring her away but were knocked unconscious by the Klingon half of B'Elanna. When Chakotay, surgically altered as a Vidiian, tried to save Paris, the guard was suspicious that he had no information about this transfer but allowed it. ( ) }} Vidiian guard 2 This Vidiian guard came to take Peter Durst from his sleeping quarters on a Vidiian mine, that also served as a medical experimentation camp. He and Tom Paris along with B'Elanna Torres had been captured by the Vidiians. Later he and the other guard surprised B'Elanna Torres when she tried to get access to a computer console and tried to bring her away but was stopped by the Klingon half of B'Elanna. He tried to stop the two B'Elanna Torres' when they activated a security alert during their try to break out of the complex, but was shot by the Klingon half. ( ) Vidiian Surgeon The Vidiian Surgeon was part of a boarding party that attacked Voyager. Due to a spatial anomaly a duplicate Voyager had appeared underneath the original Voyager. The surgeon harvested the organs of the crew on one of the ''Voyager''s as soon as they were killed by the Vidiians. ( ) }} fr:Vidiiens Unnamed Vidiians Unnamed Vidiians Vidiians